Chocolate Conversations
by SnakeEyesHannah
Summary: Ginny overhear a conversation between her parents about her future. She starts to think; what does her future hold? Harry is there for her, much as she has been there for him, and over a mug of chocolate they realize the future hold each other...


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Harry Potter and his magical world. JK Rowling will get all praise for it.

* * *

Ginny Weasley lay awake in her room, not able to fall asleep. For one thing she was excited to see Hermione again (although she was nowhere _near_ how excited Ron was!), but Ginny had another reason not to fall asleep. You guessed it; Harry Potter was on her mind. His arrival at the Burrow a couple hours ago had stirred up old feelings she was hoping never would awaken. She couldn't have dreamed of how gorgeous he was! He had really grown out of the skinny boy he had been before. Of course he had begun his 'transformation' at school, but these past months apart really showed Ginny how much.

She sat on her bed, looking out the window through a small crack. The night air refreshed her, made it possible to think clearly.

Ginny had taken her refuge to the night through the window a lot this past summer, whenever something was on her mind. She knew very well that she had her mother's permission to go outside at night, as long as she stayed within the protective wards of the Burrow. But there was just something about being so close to the freedom she longed for but still inside the safe bubble her home provided.

A wind blew in through the open window and ruffled Ginny's hair. She closed her eyes, breathing in the chilly air, listening to the silence of the night and the occasional hooting from the owls or creaking of the house. With her eyes still closed, Ginny's forehead wrinkled in puzzlement. _Was she hearing things or did someone talk?_

Ginny listened carefully to the words the wind brought to her.

_"Arthur, she is going to start her sixth year and she doesn't know what she wants to do with her life!"_ Molly Weasley's upset voice said.

_"Maybe she doesn't, but Ginny is a big girl, she can handle it"_, her father stood up for her. Ginny smiled and made a mental note to hug her father an extra time in the morning.

_"Maybe she is, but all the boys knew what they wanted to be in their fourth year!"_

_"Bill and Charlie changed their minds at least seven times a year before they graduated"_, Arthur Weasley pointed out to his wife in a calm voice. _"Percy had his goal set on being the best since the day he was born; the twins have it naturally to be owners of a jokeshop and Ron…"_ Her father trailed off. Ginny listened extra carefully. _"Ron doesn't know what to do… Just like Ginny."_

_"But at least he is choosing between things!"_ Mrs. Weasley protested. Ginny made a confused face, wasn't it always her mother who stood on her side against her father? Didn't she trust her?

_"Ginny is just floating around. And if she ever makes up her mind, what makes you so sure she will actually get the job she seeks? Arthur, I have seen her grades! She is average in everything but Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms!"_

Ginny quickly shut the window, not wanting to hear the rest of the conversation. She knew she wasn't as great as the 'glorious three' in school, but she _was_ better than the twins had been. And she knew Bill hadn't been the brightest child either and he didn't turn out too bad! Her mother only fussed this much because she was 'little poor Ginny', only female child of the Weasleys.

Ginny knew she wouldn't be able to sleep anything this night – either – and she might as well get herself a cup of hot chocolate and wait out the night downstairs. She slipped on a pair of old sweatpants and slippers and tiptoed out her room and down the stairs, jumping the last three because of the creaking, and headed for the kitchen.

Enjoying doing things the muggle way, Ginny poured herself a cup of milk, putting it in the microwave her father so fondly had brought home last year. Thankfully, Harry and Hermione had convinced her father to try it out instead of pick it apart, piece by piece. Ginny smiled as she remembered the memory of how her father's face had lit up with childish excitement when they had tried it out the first time. He had pulled out a chair and settled himself in front of the microwave and watched it all day.

Being the muggle-obsessor he was, he had convinced her mother to keep it. Molly had put up a good fight over it, though, but she found herself defeated once her sons and daughter stood by their father. She had agreed to keep it on one condition: they'd put a permanent silencing charm over it since the beeping and buzzing was driving her mad.

Thanking her mother mentally, Ginny took out her now warm cup and added four spoons of cocoa. She liked it better this way, strong, so you could taste the bitter cocoa…

Quietly she tiptoed out to the dark living room. Having trouble sleeping before Ginny had memorized exactly where everything was placed and dodged the sofa table without spilling any of her chocolate. Just when she was about to light the fire so she wouldn't sit in complete darkness she stepped on something hard. She cursed loudly before remembering everyone else was asleep and she bit her lip in pain.

Ginny slid down on the couch once the fire was lit and she watched the living room grow lighter and lighter. She tucked her legs up to her chest and covered them with her big shirt. Truth be told it wasn't really hers, but she considered it since the owner hadn't reported it missing. Ginny smiled as she inhaled Harry scent. She had snatched the shirt from his trunk the day before the summer vacation last term. Actually, this wasn't her first stolen shirt. Ginny laughed quietly when she thought about the bottom drawer in her closet. Her mother never opened it, but it wouldn't make any difference. Having a drawer full of big, old boy shirts wasn't unusual if you had six older brothers.

At least twice a year Ginny snatched a shirt from Harry, just as soon as the previous one lost its Harry-smell. But not once had Harry mentioned it. Ginny sighed, staring unseeingly into the growing fire, her head on her knees, the cup of chocolate half forgotten on the table in front of her. Was her mother right? _Did_ she know what he wanted to do?

* * *

Harry opened his emerald eyes up in Percy's old room. What had waked him up? Not another nightmare, he was sure of that. Then he heard a faint voice from below. He couldn't make out any words but he instantly knew who it belonged too.

He sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair, staring up at the ceiling with blurred eyes. He knew he was way out of bounds thinking about Ginevra Weasley like that, but he couldn't shake the thoughts off. He knew Ginny well, probably better than most because of Tom and the diary. She was the only one who knew what it was like to face him, to have him in your mind; she was the only one who knew how emptied and filthy Voldemort left you.

With Ron and Hermione finally starting to realize each other's love, Harry felt like the odd man out. So Ginny and him had begun talking a lot, and sending each other owls over the summer, and they had grown close. Everything – the grief over Sirius, the upcoming war, Voldemort's ruthless attacks down to everyday things like Ron and Hermione's last argument, school and girls, respectively, boys – were brought up, nothing hidden.

Harry took up his silver rimmed glasses from the bedside table and sat up. No luck going back to sleep now, he knew it. Anything but lie awake in bed, unable to fall asleep again. He ran a hand through his hair again and got up with a sigh.

He didn't bother putting on a shirt or pants, no one would be up. And if they were, he'd blame it on that he had a nightmare and they'd lay off him. Talking about Harry's nightmares wasn't exactly a pleasant conversation, and the only one who didn't seem to mind was Ginny.

Harry headed downstairs quickly and quietly. Living at the Dursley's when they weren't feeding him well had taught him to sneak down for some food at night. They never noticed any of the missing food. They probably thought they fed it to Dudley… His forehead wrinkled in puzzlement as he noticed light coming up from the living room. Taking each step with extra caution, Harry made his way down to the last step. There he stopped, a lopsided smile tracing his face.

He couldn't believe how beautiful Ginny was. Especially in the firelight. Her hair fell down her shoulders, covering half her face, shadows dancing - making it alive. Harry watched her closely and the smile faded slightly. He recognized that shirt – more than he should. It took him a moment to realize it. It was _his_ shirt!

"Gin?" he called softly, not wanting to startle her. No luck there either; she quickly snapped her head toward the direction of Harry's voice, falling off the couch in the process. He rushed to her side and helped her up again. "Oh I'm so sorry, Gin", Harry began apologizing.

Ginny, who just realized Harry wasn't wearing anything else than his boxers, blushed deep red and mumbled something, trying to straighten her hair.

"I didn't mean to scare you", Harry finished, leaning back in the couch, his hand still on Ginny's arm. He wasn't really aware of this; his mind was focused of how gorgeous Ginny looked, even when she was blushing madly.

"It's okay", Ginny said louder, her heart beginning to calm down. Her skin tingled where Harry absent mindedly begun stroking her arm with his thumb. "I didn't know you were up", she said lamely.

"I was woken up by cursing downstairs", he answered her, his eyes sparkling with mirth. Ginny blushed again and looked down on her hands. She began playing idly with the hem of her shirt. She froze when she heard Harry's teasing voice. "Mine, eh?" She nodded, her head still down. Harry's quiet laugh echoed in the quiet room. She looked up and found that he was looking at her with an amused smile on his gorgeous face.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not", he replied. "I was wondering where all my shirts went", he continued in the same amused tone.

"Obviously not _on_ you", Ginny replied quickly. Harry looked shocked and immediately removed his hand that was still on her arm and covered up his chest. Ginny felt a wave of disappointment. _Where did that come from?_ she mentally kicked herself. She wasn't going to turn into her old patterns as the crushing Ginny.

An awkward silence fell between the two teenagers after Ginny's comment. They both sat staring at the fire, lost in thought. Ginny stole a glance at Harry; his silence wasn't a very good sign. Last he was quiet he had almost been swallowed whole by his grief and guilt. She just couldn't take the silence anymore.

With a quick and unnoticed movement she poked Harry in the side. His quidditch reflexes sprung to life and he seized her wrist and snapped his head towards her before she had time to react. Their heads were inches apart, their noses almost touching.

Ginny smiled, her brown eyes filled with mirth. Her tongue darted out and she licked Harry's lips. She had no clue what drove her to it, but she liked it. Harry's eyes widened in shock, but he quickly recovered and did the last thing Ginny expected. He kissed her, square on the lips.

The hunger and the passion in Harry's kiss was almost scaring Ginny, but she couldn't deny that she felt the same. She kissed him back and felt his tongue begging for entrance. She parted her lips and she could have sworn she had died and gone to heaven. Kissing Harry was one of the best feelings she'd ever experienced.

As if on their own, her free hand travelled to his bare chest. She almost groaned when she touched his soft skin and the muscles. Quidditch sure agreed with him! Ginny felt how Harry's grip on her wrist relaxed and she moved it to his hair. She had longed to run her hand through it for so long, she'd even dreamt about it, probably a million times.

Harry broke away, breathing heavily. When Ginny opened her eyes she saw that his emerald eyes were clouded with desire. Desire for her… Ginny's heart began beating faster, if it was humanly possible.

"Gin, we have to stop", Harry whispered in a low voice. He gave her a lopsided smile. "I wouldn't be able to stop", he explained when he noticed her disappointed and confused look.

"Oh", she replied dumbly. Harry took her hand gently and kissed her palm. Ginny felt it tingle and let out a small giggle. Harry winked at her and pulled her to him as he leaned back in the couch again. Ginny made herself comfortable, her head resting on his shoulder, making circles on Harry's muscular stomach. She felt Harry play with her hair and an affectionate smile spread across her face. She could get used to this…

"Why are you down here?" Harry asked in a quiet voice. Ginny froze for a second, remembering the conversation between her mother and father. It wasn't really something you wished to hear from your parents.

"Couldn't sleep", she told him. He grunted, primitively letting Ginny know he didn't believe her. She sighed. "I overheard mum and dad talk about my future", she admitted, absentmindedly starting to draw circles on Harry's stomach again. "Mum said I had none."

She felt Harry tense up. "That's ridiculous!" he protested. Ginny shrugged.

"Mum thinks I'll end up like the twins would have if you hadn't sponsored them", she confessed to him.

"Wha-..? Who said…?" Harry spluttered, surprised Ginny knew about Harry's part in the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

"Relax, Harry", Ginny smiled and patted his stomach. "The twins accidentally let it slip when they were discussing some new products with me. Well, actually they never mentioned your name, but I figured it out. I won't tell anyone, though."

"Thank you", Harry said softly. "I think I'll be in some kind of trouble if your mum found out", he chuckled. Ginny laughed quietly too. "But I still say your mother is wrong", Harry continued seriously. The smile faded off Ginny's face and she moved the hand on Harry's stomach up and down, just for the sake of touching him.

"I don't know", Ginny replied in a low whisper.

"Don't doubt you have a future", Harry said firmly, beginning to play with her hair again. "You're definitely one of the most brilliant witches I've ever met", he told her, a half smile tracing his lips. "The most gorgeous witch I've ever met", he added, kissing her head.

"Smooth talker!" Ginny accused, slapping him gently. Harry pretended to be hurt by her slap and grabbed her hand. He rubbed her knuckles with his thumb, laughing quietly. Ginny felt a pleasant shiver go up her spine; it was like electricity going through their touch.

"Want some chocolate?" she suddenly asked, remembering about the cup on the coffee table. Harry nodded, and even though Ginny couldn't see him she reached for her cup and handed it to Harry. It had almost lost all warmth, but Harry didn't seem to mind.

A silence fell over the two again, but it wasn't strained this time. They were both fully comfortable sitting there, watching the fire, sharing Ginny's cup of chocolate.

"No, we got to get you into bed", Harry's voice interrupted the silence. He made a movement to get up and Ginny sighed dramatically. She whimpered when she fell to her side on the couch where Harry had just been. "Please, not the puppy eyes!" Harry burst out in mock horror when Ginny looked up at him with pleading eyes, telling him wordlessly to sit back down.

He kneeled down beside the couch, resting his elbows on it, his face only inches apart from Ginny's. He leaned forward and kissed her again. Even though the hunger was minimized and pushed back to a small part, Ginny felt just the slightest scared by his kiss. It said so much about his feelings for her she was afraid she'd never experience it again.

But they had to part, and when they did, Harry looked at her with so much love Ginny knew she would experience it again. It soothed her and she gave him a smile. Suddenly she realized how tired she was and a yawn escaped her.

"I didn't know kissing me was so tiring", Harry teased her, wrinkling up his nose adorably at her before kissing her forehead. Ginny rolled her eyes at him but reached up her arms, demanding him to carry her. He smiled and lifted her easily, like she weighed nothing more than a feather. She put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder as he carried her up the stairs. It was so soothing she closed her eyes, wishing she could fall asleep in Harry's arms.

Harry nudged her as they stopped in front of Ginny's bedroom. She opened her eyes and looked questioning at him. He gave her a lopsided smile and nodded towards her door. Ginny reached down and turned the knob and pushed open the door.

Despite the darkness, Ginny could tell that the mattress Hermione usually slept on was empty. She smiled to herself, mentally making a note to squeeze out all the juicy details about her friend's nightly escapade later.

"Goodnight, Gin", Harry whispered softly, making an approach to let her down. She shook her head and pointed to her bed. Harry's eyes widened slightly behind his glasses but he obeyed her and quietly snuck inside. He laid her down on the bed with a smile.

"Is it safe to say goodnight now?" he asked her in an amused tone. Ginny stuck her tongue out at him childishly before pulling him down to kiss her.

"Goodnight Harry", she whispered when they broke apart.

"Goodnight Ginny", Harry replied, slipping the duvet over her. He kissed her forehead one last time before tiptoeing out. He stopped at the door, his hand on the knob. He smiled fondly as he watched Ginny; she was already fast asleep. "I love you, Ginny Weasley", he whispered, quietly closing the door and slipping up into his room, falling into bed with a content smile on his face…

* * *

**Author's note:** Blame it on boredom and lack of inspiration for the Epilogue on my _Christmas Surprises_. Review, please.


End file.
